Brit
: He is absolute invulnerable, thus he is immune to all forms of damage, he is immune to bleeding or loss of limb. Brit has shown to be impervious to all attacks that has been dealt to him, and immune to all diseases. Brit has had a building collapse on him with no effect happen to him . He has walked through magma, which is can be 1300 °F to 2400 °F and it hasn't burned or broken through his skin or cause him any harm. . He has been hit by Supreme Leader Cho, who is strong enough to break Monster Girl's bones, and has not been harmed by him Robot, a character with Genius Level Intellect, even said he knows he can't kill Brit, even with his upgraded armor . Best Tiger, a character that is also a genius, has said that killing Brit would be "impossible" . He possess absolutely no internal or external weakness, essentially making him completely indestructible. * : Due to his invulnerability Brit is able to use 100% of his body's muscle mass, increasing the his strength, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. He has shown to be able to lift objects many times his own body weight. * : Brit ages slower than a common human, although not as slow as his sister. * : His invulnerability even allows Brit to consistently utilize a range of motion in his acrobatic maneuvers which are impossible for normal humans since as his bones won't fracture and his body won't damage. * : His reaction time seems to be in proportion with his enhanced strength in that he has been seen being able to intercept incoming bullets with his bare hands with little effort, and no damage. | Abilities = * : Was trained in the military. * : Knowledge of several martial arts. * : Decent tracker. * : Above average stealth. * : Can maneuver easily in the air. * : Very good at analyzing strategies, he can adopt in a fly regardless of the situation. * : Very intelligent in many fields, mostly in terms of tactical reinforcements. * : A good leader who excels at leading charges. * : Very charismatic and encouraging as a leader. * : No matter how bad it gets, he never gives up. * : Can be intimidating when he wants to be. | Strength = | Weaknesses = While indestructible, he is not much stronger than the human being. Thus he lacks the offensive abilities to fight crime, forcing him to rely mostly on his mind and his indestructibility. | Equipment = *Jet Gloves: This device created by D.A. Sinclair given Brit further enhances his strength. | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Brit starred in three one-shots: "Brit" (July 2003), "Brit: Cold Death" (December 2003), "Brit: Red, White, Black and Blue" (August 2004). Robert Kirkman wrote the three one-shots with Tony Moore illustrating the first and second issue and with Cliff Rathburn on the third. The one-shots have been collected in a trade paperback and was released in March 2007. * In August 2007, Brit was launched as an ongoing full-color series written by Bruce Brown and features Rathburn's debut as an ongoing series artist. This series is not canon. | Wikipedia = Brit (comics) | Links = }} Category:Guardians of the Globe Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Enhanced Senses Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Decelerated Aging